In the Shadows
by xDarkSonicx
Summary: During an attack on the vampires, a young hunter named Sonic is captured by the Vampire King, Shadow. As revenge, the king decides to convert the young hedgehog into one of his own kind. What will become of Sonic? How will the villagers react?


I trembled as his eyes locked into mine, his breath mingling with my own. I had never felt so frightened in my life, nor did I think I ever would. I was at his mercy and I knew that I would not be leaving this room alive. In the darkness, all I could see were his crimson eyes. They seemed to burn my soul as he glared down at me.

"You should have just stayed outside like you were ordered..." He hissed. My heart beat rapidly as I closed my eyes.

'_He's going to kill me... He's going to kill me...' _ I heard a snicker as Shadow moved off of me. I blinked and sat up.

"Just like an apprentice hunter... Always disobeying the rules thier teachers give them." He laughed, looking back at me. I didn't know whether I was in the safe-zone, or not. He could have easily killed me then... Of course, he could always kill me now... It wouldn't be much of a challenge to an Alpha like him...

"He is not my teacher..." I felt stupid the moment the words came out. Here I am in a dire situation and all I could think to do is correct him... What a dumbass I must be!

"Oh?" He moved over to the window and leaned against a desk. The moonlight made it easier for my eyes to see him. "I thought all newbies traveled with thier masters when going on a hunt?"

"I am not a student... He's just a friend of my fathers..."

"Ah, I see... Your father." Shadow stared out the window for a moment, before looking back at me.

"Tell me, Sonic... Why do you wish to become a hunter?"

"...Huh?" Again, I felt stupid, but it made no sense to me at the moment.A simple question, yet my brain just couldn't respond to the conversation. It was too casual toward the situation...

"Oh come now... Don't you hunters have a reason you go chasing us vampires down? Or is it for kicks nowadays?" Shadow moved into the darkness again, where I completely lost sight of him.

"Er... Well..." I began, feeling uneasy as I tried to locate him again. "What reason do we need...? Vampires are dangerous and you need stopped before you hurt innocent lives..." I jumped as I felt his breath behind my ear.

"Oh, really now? Has your village been attacked by any of my sort recently...?"

"Well, no... But..."

"Has any other village been attacked?"

"No..."

"So, if none has been attacked, then why are vampires considered dangerous, hm?" Shadow questioned, giving my neck a little lick. I shuddered and tried to move away from him.

"But you could attack any moment..." I countered as Shadow wrapped his arm around my waist, preventing escape.

"Yes, we could... But we chose not to... Why would that be?"

"I-I don't know...?"

"Because, we didn't feel the need to." He chuckled, now resting his head on top of mine. "We thought that by ignoring you, you'd eventually ignore us... Of course, I see that now it doesn't matter whether we attack or not..." His free hand took hold of my own and squeezed it. "You attacked us... With no valid reason..." His voice carried a dangerous tone. "Your kind has harmed my people... So it makes sense that we should get payback, correct...?" I began to tremble again. The feeling of my life's end was creeping back upon me...

"H-How do you p-plan that...?" I stuttered.

"Well it makes sense to me... That by attacking the heart of vampire societies... I should attack the heart of the villages, right...?" He said.

"The heart?" I echoed. "What do you mean? This is the heart of the vampire colonies...?"

"Of course it is..." He chuckled, apparently finding my lack of knowledge amusing. "This is our Kingdom... This is my castle."

"Y-Your the Vampire King?!" I squeeked, finally realising the true danger. He wasn't an Alpha... He was the King! The most powerfull of all vampires... Whose power even outmatched the vampire weapons hunters use!

"I am..." Shadow licked my neck again. His hand reached up and patted my cheek. "And your father is ruler of the villages... Am I correct?" I closed my eyes, fearing where he was going with this.

"Y-Yes..."

"Since he ordered the attack... It would be fair to attack him, right...? But, just going after him like he did me wouldn't really hurt him... But... Going after you, his son, well... That would be a whole different pain..." He hugged me closer to him, his breath warming up my neck. "Espeacially if instead of killing you... I convert you." I screamed with pain as his fangs punctured my neck. I could feel the blood rushing from me and into his mouth. Uselessly, I tried to push him away, though I knew it was no use. I could feel the burn of his poison enterring my blood stream. Soon the burning pain was all over my body, causing me so much pain that I couldn't even scream anymore. With a content purr, he pulled away and wiped some blood that managed to escape from his mouth.

"Mmm...~ Your blood was more delicious than I anticipated..." He stroked my quills as I shook from pain. "Don't worry... The pain will end soon... I bet you'll make a great vampire." With that said, he got up and left the room, leaving me to my misery, which soon gave in to darkness as I blacked out.

Author's Note: From now on, the sotry will be in 3rd person. I just prefer it that way. Thank you. :)


End file.
